O Tannenbaum
by p0ck3tf0x
Summary: It was their seventh Christmas together but the intimate nature of the celebration still surprised Prussia. He had seen a thousand festivals come and go but none of them could compare to the quiet little rituals he and Canada had created together.


Synopsis: It was their seventh Christmas together but the intimate nature of the celebration still surprised Prussia. He had seen a thousand festivals come and go but none of them could compare to the quiet little rituals he and Canada had created together.

Hetalia does not belong to me. Neither do any of the countries mentioned. Get back to me after 'World Domination Phase 3' is complete.

The image attached was drawn by MapleVogel. She has done quite a few pieces for my stories and I love each and every one of them. I have her permission to use it as a cover illustration. Thank you!

* * *

_O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum,  
Wie treu sind deine Blätter!  
Du grünst nicht nur zur Sommerzeit,  
Nein, auch im Winter, wenn es schneit.  
O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum,  
Wie treu sind deine Blätter!_

_O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum,_  
_Du kannst mir sehr gefallen!_  
_Wie oft hat schon zur Winterzeit_  
_Ein Baum von dir mich hoch erfreut!_  
_O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum,_  
_Du kannst mir sehr gefallen!_

_O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum,_  
_Dein Kleid will mich was lehren:_  
_Die Hoffnung und Beständigkeit_  
_Gibt Mut und Kraft zu jeder Zeit!_  
_O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum,_  
_Dein Kleid will mich was lehren!_

* * *

**O Tannenbaum**

"Here's the last of them!" Prussia sang as he set another cardboard box on the carpet. He was covered in dust from his trials in locating the decorations, which had been tucked behind the furnace in the basement.

The boxes were each marked with simple, clear handwriting: 'TINSEL', 'GARLANDS', and 'ORNAMENTS'. That was the work of Canada and his obsession with organization. Prussia had come behind him and added '_OF AWESOMENESS'_ in bright red marker.

"That's wonderful," Canada said as he kissed Prussia on the cheek and handed him a tangled knot of faerie lights. Prussia groaned when he saw the mess. "You can start with these then, please."

"Can't we just plug them in like this?" He complained.

Canada studied Prussia in all seriousness before glancing at the bare fir tree in the corner. He shook his head.

"No. Besides, you were the one in charge of packing them last year and you obviously just threw them into the box. So you can untangle them."

Gilbert grumbled and dropped to the carpet. He crossed his legs and sat hunched over the jumble of wires and miniscule lights.

"Slave driver..."

"Whiner."

Christmas carols drifted through the house and mingled with the scent of the gingerbread cookies baking in the oven. Ornaments decorated the mantelpiece and four stockings hung in a row; one for each of the nations, one for Kumajirou, and one for Gilbird.

Speaking of their pets, Gilbird was perched on the mantelpiece, amongst the candles and pine cones, and contemplating the popcorn Canada was stringing with a suspicious gleam. Kumajirou was licking the presents under the tree in an attempt to claim them as his own, regardless of whose name was scrawled across the tag.

Canada hummed along with the carols as he pulled the needle through the popcorn.

Prussia paused in his efforts and watched Canada in fascination. The sleeves of his hideous handmade sweater, complete with disfigured reindeer, were pushed up past his elbows. It had been a gift from an old neighbour, who had long since passed, but he still made sure to wear it each winter season. His blonde curls were pinned back from his face with coloured barrettes of unknown origin. He was biting his bottom lip in concentration as he threaded in and out of the popcorn.

He looked like a child at, well, Christmas.

This was their seventh Christmas together but the intimate nature of the celebration still surprised Prussia. He had seen a thousand festivals come and go but none of them could compare to the quiet little rituals he and Canada had created together; the decorating, the carols, the cookies.

The sex.

Alright, so perhaps the sex was not so quiet. That whole _'It was the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse'_ bit? Not in their house. There was indeed something stirring in their house, and it was not the pets.

And Christmas morning! The stockings and gifts! Prussia often received coal in his stocking from his brother and Austria but Canada and France and Spain more than made up for it. After, Canada made mimosas and pancakes in shape of stars for breakfast and then…

More sex! (It was the gift that kept on giving and giving and giving, depending on their stamina.)

The afternoon was spent visiting relatives and, in the evening, there was a grand event for all of the nations. It did not matter what the beliefs or religion of their children was; this dance was for them. It was a case of nations celebrating their nationhood and their sincere hope for world peace.

Canada pricked his finger on the needle and cursed under his breath. It sounded like he hissed 'silver balls' but that might have been the carols talking.

Prussia looked back down at the faerie lights. He had managed to unravel them sometime during his reverie. He was not sure how and he did not much care.

He plugged them into the socket and all but one of the lights lit up. Of course.

"Aha!" He exclaimed. Canada glanced over and grinned.

"Wow, you actually did it!" He sounded surprised but proud, like an overindulgent parent.

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Yes…"

"Hey!"

Canada started standing just as Gilbird lunged for the popcorn and began pecking. His excited 'cheep, cheep, cheeps' startled the blonde and he stumbled over Kumajirou. He landed in one of the boxes and overturned the tinsel so that it covered him and turned him into a glittering, festive decoration.

He blinked, his glasses askew, and Prussia burst into laughter. He was adorable, and the greatest gift Prussia had ever received, bar none.

"Shut up," Canada mumbled, bright red.

"This is priceless! Kumajirou, quick! Get the camera!" He cackled as he scooted closer and began winding the faerie lights around the other nation. The polar bear ignored him and continued licking the presents as if he had not just tripped his owner.

"What are you doing?" Canada wiggled in an attempt to get loose but he was still tangled in the tinsel and Prussia was winding the lights ever higher.

"O Tannenbaum, O Tannenbaum," Prussia crooned, "Wie treu sind deine Blätter!"

"Hey!"

Prussia grinned as he reached the top and arranged the remaining lights as a halo on his curls. He tweaked his nose and leaned back to admire his work.

Canada was blushing to the tips of his ears now.

Prussia searched through the boxes for some ornaments and ribbons and added them to his masterpiece.

"You're so cute!"

"Gilbert, we're supposed to be decorating the tree!"

"You _are_ the tree."

"I am not."

"You are now." He continued humming the German carol under his breath as he tied some mistletoe to the halo of faerie lights.

"You're being very naughty. Santa Clause is not going to bring you any toys at all," Canada grumbled.

Prussia added a snowflake ornament.

"I already have the best toy a boy could ask for…" Prussia kissed him, soft and sweet. He ran his thumb over his lips afterwards in wonderment. "You."

"I, uhm…. Oh. Oh dear."

"O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum, Du kannst mir sehr gefallen!" Prussia sang as he laid a trail of kisses over skin untouched with decorations. Canada smelt like the cookies in the oven and the popcorn he had been stringing and the actual Christmas Tree in the corner. He smelt like Christmas and he tasted even better. Prussia swooped in for a deeper, more meaningful kiss. "Du kannst mir sehr gefallen."

"Merry Christmas," Canada sighed against his lips.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_These two are such idiots… And I love them so much! I wanted to write something happier because I was just laid off work. Two weeks before Christmas… Whoot!_

_Oh, and 'O Tannenbaum' was translated into 'O Christmas Tree' but it is originally a German carol. The other line that is important here is "Du kannst mir sehr gefallen", which translates into "You can please me very much". :D_

_All my love and best wishes to everyone this season, no matter what you might or might not celebrate. **Please leave a review and feel free to offer opinions, advice, or criticism. All are welcome. You are free to leave an anonymous review, I do not mind, just please let me know what you think of this piece.**_


End file.
